The ring
by RandomWordsMashedUp
Summary: Misty's childhood friendship with Ash, and the changes that they will soon have to face. Pokeshipping!


**A/N: It has been a really long time since I've uploaded something here on Fanfiction. Anyway, please comment. Rate me/Evaluate.**

* * *

**June 3, 1994**

I was looking at the other kids playing on the playground – I was an outcast. I had no friends. I slowly paced around the area, trying to make myself busy by kicking an empty can of soda. I enviously gawked at their happy smiles, and I could hear them laughing at a distance. I wanted to play with them. I swear. I…just didn't have the courage to talk to them. I was so mad at myself that I kicked the can really hard that it flew right out of sight.

I was hopeless. I hate myself, I'm too shy. With the tension that was rising inside me and with no object to release my stress, I plopped on the ground. I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes, and was about to give in. Until, that is, I heard a rattling noise that resembled that of a tin. And then, right under my nose, I saw my empty can of Coca Cola – someone kicked it back to me.

A figure of a boy was slowly forming, and I could see that his gait was fast. "My mother told me not to play with strangers," was his first words that he uttered. I couldn't control my emotions any longer. He made things even worse. It only goes to show that to everyone I was just a lonesome stranger.

"– but you're kinda cute," he said with his hand at the back of his head, cheeks colored in crimson. "Wanna be my friend?"

During at that time, I had no idea he would mean so much to me.

**July 5, 1994**

For weeks, we went on adventures. We would meet up every afternoon at 3:00 pm – same place, but with different tactics. We were living life as it is. No worries. No problems. It was already near dusk when we decided to play "bring me something" and the person who would fail must give the other person a juice box the following day.

"I'm up first," I told him mockingly. "Ladies first."

He rolled his eyes but agreed anyway. "Bring me something –"

I got cut-off by a loud booming honk. It was his mother. "Your mom's here," I said glumly. I couldn't help myself but feel blue. This is what I always feel like every time that we part. "You should go now."

He hesitated, and I could see he was unsettled. "No!"

I puffed out my chest and pounded it with my fist, "I'm a big girl! I can handle anything!"

He got hold of my fist and grabbed it with all his strength. "No! You're still a girl! My father told me girls are weak!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is n – "

Another loud beep was made. "Ash Ketchum, could you please hurry up?!" His mom was practically shouting.

I managed to escape from his grip. "Really…I can handle myself," I lowered my voice into a whisper. "You don't have to worry."

He clearly wasn't listening to me. His brows were furrowed – as if he was in deep thought. A few seconds went by, and his face instantly lit up. "What are you thinking?" I asked.

He did not respond to my question, and again I felt paranoid. He reached his pocket and was struggling to find a certain object. "Give me your hand."

I held out my hand and he placed a small item on my bare palm. "What is this?"

"A ring," he proudly stated.

"Like the ones that our parents wear?  
He pondered for a while. "No," he smiled. "This ring has powers. It will protect you from the Evil Dark Lord!" He opened his arms up high in exasperation.

Before I could even give him my thanks, he left. But just before he turned his back on me, there was this expression on his face. He was satisfied.

As he hopped into the front seat of the car, he bellowed, "Goodbye, Misty! Don't forget my Juice box tomorrow!" And I could see he was grinning from ear to ear.

On the night of July fifth, I was so restless. A few minutes after Jake was fetched, my Dad arrived. I asked him to buy Ash's favorite Juice box, which had the flavor of Apples. I barely had any sleep that night, but sadly, the tomorrow I dreamed of never came.

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
